2019 Pacific typhoon season (Sassmaster/Layten)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was an annual event of tropical cyclone formation during which tropical cyclones known as "typhoons" form in the Western Pacific Basin. The activity continued nearly year-round due to an El Niño, a phenomenon in which favorable conditions are produced across the Pacific basin, leading to the formation of intense and potentially devastating storms, and most developed between May through October. The scope of this article is limited to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2023 till:31/12/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-54_mph id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-73_mph id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_74_mph-129_mph id:ST value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>=130_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/02/2023 till:25/02/2023 color:STS text:Jongdari from:21/02/2023 till:03/03/2023 color:ST text:Auring from:15/03/2023 till:22/03/2023 color:TS text:Shanshan (Bising) from:04/04/2023 till:11/04/2023 color:TD text:Crising from:28/04/2023 till:10/05/2023 color:STS text:Dante from:07/05/2023 till:20/05/2023 color:ST text:Yagi (Emong) from:03/06/2023 till:08/06/2023 color:TS text:Leepi from:20/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:TS text:Bebinca barset:break from:22/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:STS text:Fabian from:01/07/2023 till:02/07/2023 color:TD text:10-W from:14/07/2023 till:29/07/2023 color:TY text:Rumbia from:22/07/2023 till:27/07/2023 color:TD text:12-W (Gorio) from:06/08/2023 till:13/08/2023 color:TY text:Soulik (Huaning) from:17/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:STS text:Cimaron from:27/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:TS text:Isang from:31/08/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:ST text:Jebi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2023 till:28/02/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:31/03/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:31/12/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(425,25) text:"(From the" pos:(472,25) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Season Summary Storms Severe Tropical Storm Jongdari Typhoon Auring Tropical Storm Shanshan (Bising) Tropical Depression Crising Severe Tropical Storm Dante Typhoon Yagi (Emong) Tropical Storm Leepi Tropical Storm Bebinca Severe Tropical Storm Fabian Tropical Depression 10W Typhoon Rumbia Tropical Depression 12W (Gorio) Typhoon Soulik (Huaning) = Severe Tropical Storm Cimaron Tropical Storm Isang Typhoon Jebi Typhoon Mangkhut (Jolina) Tropical Depression 18W Typhoon Kiko = Tropical Storm Barijat Typhoon Trami (Lannie) Tropical Storm Kong-rey Tropical Depression Maring Typhoon Yutu Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific typhoon season Category:Pacific Seasons Category:Western Pacific Seasons Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Category:Active Pacific Seasons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons